These Tears We Cry
by Bianca1
Summary: Frodo, youthful in the Undying Lands, looks back on a love affair he had before leabing the Shire. From his point of view, he tells the angst-ridden story of the hobbit-lass he loved. A different take on the post-quest, pre-havens love story...Please R


These Tears We Cry  
  
Prologue  
  
I have grown old now, even in the Undying Lands, I feel my death coming. I don't fear it; I rather welcome it. I have lived a long and weary life, and long now to leave it behind me. I have been wounded too greatly to ever fully heal. That is what the Wise ones said. Even here, the sickness sometimes strikes me.  
  
Apparently darkness can still win over light too easily.  
  
I would die anyway, of course. I am a mortal and though the magic and healing of the Elves may prolong my life, I cannot live forever. I do not wish to either. Bilbo is still alive; although he has grown so he becomes delirious at times, he will outlive me. He carried the Ring for longer, but he did not acquire such wounds as I have. Samwise has come now, and with his coming the Last Ringbearer has passed from Middle-Earth. Rose passed away some time ago and he left the Red Book in the hands of his children. His other news brought a pang of sadness to my heart.  
  
"Mr. Frodo," he said to me, "Your Beau passed on, just shy a month before my Rose."  
  
My Beau...she was no more mine than the sky, yet she had let me call her my own, for the time that I could. I was selfish and unfair to her, I admit. I tried to gain her love, and I got it, knowing that I could never stay to return all the love she gave to me. And I broke her heart upon leaving, although I am sure I broke mine as well. I do not regret it, though. The heartbreak we suffered was worth it for the short time we could be together, and the happiness that it brought to us both.  
  
With Sam's news, a memory has been on my mind of late. Indeed, many of my days with Beau have been playing over in my head, but one stands out clearer. It is of our last day together, right before I left to come here. I hear her voice echoing inside my head, to the point where it is almost like she is nagging me to get something done again. I always procrastinate on things that could become unpleasant. Perhaps she is nagging at me, somehow, to finish her final request.  
  
"Write down our story, m'lad."  
  
And so this is where I will begin; I will comply with her last wish for me and hope that when my death comes, she will be there to meet me with open arms.  
  
~**~  
  
A/N - I had originally begun this story from the girl's point of view, and when I was done and read over it, it was all right, but it didn't stand out among the other story ideas in my head. And there are a number of stories told from the eyes of a girl that Frodo falls in love with before he leaves the Shire. (Granted, many of them are very, very good. 'And Left the Tenderness of Tears' by Lurea is amazing. It is the only work of fanfiction that I think has ever brought me to tears.yes, I'm a sap, I admit.) I wanted something different, so I rewrote it as I thought Frodo would have put it. This seemed more appropriate to me.  
  
There may be a rather large number of mistakes in this. A few things *have* been changed since I originally wrote it. For one thing, I wrote the first 'copy' in my English notebook when I kept myself up with my coughing until 7:00 AM. I believe I was beyond tired at the time. Therefore this may not actually be as good of an idea as I remember thinking, but hopefully someone will enjoy it. Oh well. At least I'm enjoying writing it, which I suppose is a good thing.  
  
I would also like to thank everyone who has reviewed my other stories. I will get back to them, but I am always writing *something* and if I don't write one idea down, I get usually get writers block for anything else. This was just something I had on my mind and I ended up liking it.  
  
Now.  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
REVIEW!!!!!! Thank you.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Lord of the Rings, or any characters from it. I only own my own original character, Beau, and I don't actually "own" her because I'm making absolutely no money off of this. You'd believe my if you saw my wallet. The dust-bunnies have moved out, claiming that it was too vacant of a neighborhood. 


End file.
